Untitled
by Tysar
Summary: Currently the beginnings of an LOTR Fanfic. Constructive Criticism MORE than welcome! Rated T for now...just incase... Two people from different realms are brought together on the Quest, and must learn to put aside their differences.
1. Prologue

**Part One: The Fellowship of the Ring**

**Prologue**

The One Ring had been found. And Gandalf the Gray was riding back to the Shire as fast as his horse could carry him. He only hoped that he would make it to Bag End in time…before the Ringwraiths.

As his horse carried him across the land, Gandalf's mind strayed back to the events that had lead to his frenzied ride back to the Shire. He had ridden almost nonstop from Gondor since reading the old writings of King Isildur regarding the ring he had taken from Sauron during that battle so long ago. Those writings—coupled with the events of Bilbo's birthday—had convinced him that the one ring had been found. And that it was now in the possession of the hobbit Frodo Baggins.

Now he was riding back to the Shire to check and see that Frodo was alright. If the creature Gollum had said anything when in the hands of the orcs of Barad-Dur, then Sauron would have sent his servants out by now to get to the Shire. And that was why he, Gandalf the Gray, had to be the first to get there. There was no time to be lost.

***

Frodo had just come back from a party when he walked in the front door of Bag End. However, things felt a little different. The lights were all out, and there were papers that were scattered here and there…as though someone had disturbed them in a hurry. Nervously, he continued to traverse through the house, stopping to look at something. It was at that moment that a hand reached out and grabbed him from behind. Turning, Frodo was surprised to see a harried looking Gandalf staring at him.

"Is it secret?" gasped Gandalf. "Is it safe?"

Frodo knew what he was talking about, and showed Gandalf a trunk where he had hidden the ring. Taking the entire envelope, Gandalf threw it into the fire.

"What are you doing?!" cried Frodo, staring in surprise and wonder.

It did not take long for the envelope to burn, and then the ring was revealed. Gandalf reached in with a pair of tongues and took hold of it, then turned to Frodo.

"Hold out your hand Frodo…it's quite cool," he said.

Frodo did as he was told and Gandalf watched intently. Frodo turned the ring over a couple times, then looked up at Gandalf.

"What can you see? Can you see anything?" Gandalf asked.

"Nothing. There's nothing," said Frodo.

Gandalf sighed in relief, and turned to leave. However, his eyes narrowed when Frodo began to speak again.

"Wait. There are markings," said Frodo, as a form of writing began to appear on the ring. "It's some form of elvish…I can not read it."

"There are few who can," said Gandalf, giving a heavy sigh and turning back to the hobbit. "The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor?" asked Frodo.

"In the common tongue it says, 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."


	2. Chapter 2: The Council of Elrond

**Chapter One**

**The Council of Elrond**

"Strangers from distant lands. Friends from of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor."

These were the opening words of Lord Elrond or Rivendell. Frodo had arrived with his three companions and the Ring, though wounded from a Morgul blade. Aragorn had been with them, and Arwen and arrived with Frodo before the rest of them had arrived.

Then had come Boromir from Gondor, Legolas from Mirkwood, Gimli from the Mountains, and Rumil of the Hidden Realm. All that remained was a representative from the land of Northeast Realm, however, none had heard who it would be or when they would come. And Elrond was getting weary of waiting. The forces of Sauron would not wait, and neither would he.

"Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall," he continued, looking around at the grim faces. "Each race is bound to this fate…this one destiny," he said. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Just as Frodo stood, there was a flurry of movement at the steps above them. A young woman…probably no older than her later teens or early twenties, came hurrying down the stairs, followed by two escorts.

"Who is this that interrupts my council?" asked Elrond, looking irritated.

"I am Alirion, daughter of Lessien, King of the Northeast Realm," said the young lady, curtseying to him. "These are my escorts. My apologies for being late, my lord. My brother was going to attend your summons to the council, but he has been wounded fighting the orcs on our western borders. I have come in his place."

"A woman comes to the council?" asked Rumil, staring coldly at her. "This is a thing not heard of."

"There are many things that have not been heard of in these times, Rumil," said Gandalf. "Perhaps a woman attending the council will be the least surprising of them all when everything is said and done."

Rumil settled back into his seat, but his eyes did not lose their stoniness. Alirion turned back to Elrond.

"You sent a summons and a representative has arrived," she said. "I am here to attend the council. You will not deny me that,"

"Take your seat and let's have no more of this," said Elrond. "You have much to learn, Alirion, daughter of Lessien. But nonetheless, welcome to Rivendell."

Alirion nodded her thanks, then took her seat in one of the empty chairs beside Legolas. Her two escorts nodded and moved back a ways so they would not be intruding upon the privacy of the council.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," said Elrond, motioning to the stone pedestal in the middle of the circle of people.

Frodo stood and placed the Ring on the table. Alirion watched the reactions of those around her. Boromir leaned forward, a glint in his eye. Legolas looked as though he could see something that nobody else could see. Gimli was just staring at it, as was Aragorn, though Aragorn looked like he was thinking. Rumil was staring at it intently, and his eyes had lost their stoniness, which had been replaced with a darker look. The ring seemed to be whispering. Alirion's ears detected what sounded like "The Doom of Men," but she couldn't be sure.

"So it is true…" Boromir said, in a low voice.

Then he stood and turned to Elrond before he spoke, addressing the entire council as he did so.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.'" He approached the ring. "Isildur's Bane is found."

As he spoke, he reached out his hand as though to touch the ring. Gandalf and Elrond exchanged concerned looks.

"Isildur's Bane…" the ring seemed to echo.

Boromir continued to reach for it. Elrond leapt to his feet, saying Boromir's name loudly and sternly. Gandalf stood and began speaking in a language that was both horrifying and ugly. Legolas covered his sensitive ears as the ring echoed the words in a harsh voice. The sky darkened as thunder cracked off in the distance. Elrond put his head in his hand, as though fighting off a headache.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!" Gandalf said. Everything began to settle down.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" said Elrond, lifting his head.

Gandalf's voice was raspy when he turned to speak to Elrond.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil!"

He glared at the council members, leaving Boromir with a final scathing look, and then resumed his seat. Boromir remained unperturbed.

"It is a gift," he said. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He began to pace, his face becoming like one who was used to having is commands followed. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," said Aragorn, speaking for the first time since the council had begun.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" asked Boromir, giving Aragorn a nasty look.

"This is no mere ranger," said Legolas, standing and facing Boromir. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn? This…is Isildur's heir?" said Boromir, looking first at the elf and then at the man.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added.

Alirion noticed that Frodo was staring at Aragorn with wide eyes. So, he had traveled to Rivendell with Aragorn and he did not know? Interesting…

"Havo dad, Legolas," said Aragorn. "Sit down…"

"Gondor has no king," said Boromir., as he returned to his seat. "Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," said Gandalf.

"You have only one choice," said Elrond. "The Ring must be destroyed."

At that, Gimli the dwarf stood up and heaved his axe.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked, bringing his axe down on the ring.

Alirion ducked as the axe head shattered and the pieces flew in different directions. Rumil flinched as a huge glowing orange eye shot up and then faded.

The Ring remained intact, with the pieces of Gimli's axe shattered around it. Whispers in the Black Tongue issued forth from it.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the first of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

"Ash Nazg…" whispered the Ring.

"One of you must do this," said Elrond, looking around at the council.

There was silence. And then Boromir spoke again. Alirion saw Gandalf sigh, as well as Aragorn. She was getting the feeling that Boromir was not in the highest graces at the moment.

"One does not simply want into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas again stood, looking indignant.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli leapt to his feet.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

Boromir then stood.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli said.

An argument began to ensue. Gimli and the dwarves were arguing with Legolas and the elves. Aragorn, Boromir and Gandalf were in a heated discussion. Elrond and Rumil were talking amongst themselves. Frodo was staring at the Ring, and Alirion was watching him intently. This little hobbit had brought the Ring so far…what did he have to say on this matter?

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows? None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" said Gandalf.

The intensity of the arguments increased. Alirion watched the bickering people, then turned her attention back to the hobbit. The determination on his face was growing. He stood, then took a few steps towards the arguing council, trying to make his voice heard.

"I will take it! I will take it!" he said.

The arguing of the council died down. Gandalf closed his eyes when he heard Frodo's statement, and the rest of the members of the council turned to look at Frodo.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though…I do not know the way."

Alirion felt tears prick her eyes for some reason. This little hobbit had already born the Ring so far…would he make it to Mordor? It was many leagues from here…she had seen all the maps.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," he said, placing his hand reassuringly on Frodo's shoulders. Aragorn rose from his seat.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," he said, then knelt before Frodo. "You have my sword," he said.

"And you have my bow,' said Legolas, as he walked over to join them.

"And my axe!" said Gimli, looking narrowly at Legolas before joining the group.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done," said Boromir, as he stood to join them.

"Hey!" came a voice.

Everyone turned as another hobbit, this one blonde, emerged from the bushes and ran to join them.

"Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me."

Elrond looked amused at this.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Two more hobbits emerged from behind the pillars to join them.

"Wait! We're coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" said one.

"Merry's right," said the other. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing."

"Well, that rules you out, Pip," said Merry, under his breath.

Rumil stood from his seat. He had remained quiet throughout this entire council. The only indications of what he had been thinking had been his facial expressions, which were heard to read at times.

"The Hidden Realm will not stay hidden unless Sauron is destroyed," he said. "I, too, will come with you to fight this evil. For years have our people remained apart from the rest of the dealings in Middle Earth. But if our fate is now tied together…then I will go with you," he said. "You also have my sword, Mr. Baggins."

Alirion stood and looked back at her escorts, then motioned for them to come forward.

"I desire to travel with them," she said, quietly.

"My lady! A woman traveling with a band of men! That is unheard of. You came to the council to hear…not to make brash decisions," said one, just as quietly.

"Your father would not be pleased," said the other.

"My father or my brother would have joined. We, too, have remained separated. But we cannot do this any longer. Things have changed. Go back home and tell them that I am going. My mind is made up," said Alirion.

"We will do as you say, my lady," said the first.

"Good," said Alirion, then she turned to Elrond.

"My Lord Elrond, I, too, will travel with this company," she said.

The reaction that she got was not what she had expected. Elrong raised his eyebrows, and Rumil snickered. Gandalf turned reprimandingly to him, but it was too late. Alirion's temper snapped.

"And what is so funny, Rumil of the Hidden Realm?" she asked, taking a step forward.

"Incase you haven't noticed," he said, "you, my lady, are a woman!"

"What has that got to do anything?" she asked.

"What good can you offer to us?" asked Rumil. "Other than the fact that you will bring bad luck. And if we were attacked by an enemy, what use would you be to us? They will not be charmed by you."

"You think that if the enemy attacked, I would not be able to do anything?" asked Alirion.

"I don't see a sword on your person," said Rumil, testily.

"That's because it is hidden in my belongings," she said. "Mother and Father don't know that I brought it. I have had training," she turned to Elrond. "Lord Elrond, if it were my father or brother here, there would be no hesitation in allowing them to come. I am acting in their place. Please…accept my desire to travel with the company."

"Hold your tongue, Rumil," said Gandalf. "My Lord Elrond, we do not know what is coming in the future. Perhaps having a woman with us would be of some use, and if she says that she can fight, we would find out sooner or later if it were true. Let her come with us."

"You really wish to travel with them?" aske Elrond, looking at Alirion.

"I do," she said, nodding her head. "My mind is made up. My homeland is being attacked by orcs. We, too, are included in this fate. I will travel with them."

"Then so be it," said Elrond.

Alirion smiled at him, and then went to take her place with the rest of them.

"Eleven companions…so be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" said Elrond.

"Great! Where are we going?" asked Pippin.

Alirion smiled as Legolas rolled his eyes, and the other three hobbits just looked at Pippin. Rumil stifled a laugh, and Gandalf stared at the heavens, as though asking for patience.

"So it begins," thought Alirion.


End file.
